The Hatter's Wife
by DarkessKnightStarLady
Summary: Alice has fallen for The Hatter, but thinks he dosent feel the same, as they both express their feelings with each other will something happen that could Potentially ruin their happiness? summary kinda suck, but its my first story so please be nice
1. Introduction1

The Hatter's Wife

_**Authors note; I've re-submitted this chapter to include the disclaimer at the bottom of this chapter, and also to include Quotation Marks as requested by reviewers, other than that this chapter is the same as before. **_

It was sunny afternoon at the Hatter's house, everyone was having tea, there was, Thackery the March Hare, Mallymkun the Dormouse, Tarrant the Hatter and Alice Kingsley, even the Cheshire Cat was there.

"Now Miss Alice" said the hatter, "Im investigating things that begin with the letter M", "aren't you always" said Alice laughing, "Quite right" said the Hatter chuckling, "Spoon!" Said Thackery suddenly grabbing it and holding it up and reflecting it in the sunlight, "oh how I do love spoons!" Said Thackery lovingly.

"Let's sing a song about that horrid red queen" said Mallymkun suddenly, "yes" said Thackery and The Hatter in unison, "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder where you're at." "Hahaha well done everyone, brilliant singing, I love it!" Said Alice lovingly then suddenly_"Twas brillig/and the slithy toves/did gyre and gimbel in the wabe/all mimsy were the borogoves/and the mome raths outgrabe"__._ Said The Hatter rambling on in his Scottish accent again.

He had never quite gotten over the day that the red queen's army had attacked the white queen, and destroyed everything.

"That day was my entire fault" said The Hatter.

He looked miserable again which made Alice's Heart wrench with misery as well, she hated seeing The Hatter like this.

"That day was not your fault at all!" Said Alice reassuringly giving him a genuine, almost Cheshire like smile, which in turn made him grin back at her with his own Cheshire grin as well.

"Can you stand on your head?" Said the Cheshire cat,

"Who?" Said Alice,

"Who what?" Said the Cheshire cat,

"Can stand on their head?" Said Alice,

"The red queen cant" said the Cheshire cat laughing,

"Oh never mind" said Alice getting annoyed with the cat,

"I wasn't minding anything" said the cat again,

"Ohhhh you...you sigh" said Alice,

"Just have some tea and tart" said Mallymkun,

"Why thankyou Mallymkun I will" said Alice sipping her tea and grabbing a raspberry tart, then turning to observe The Hatter.

She had always admired The Hatter, his appearance and all thought Alice, even though he always wore bright colours, she found it rather suited him, but one thing about him that truly entranced her was his eyes, his shocking green, mesmerizing eyes that she could get forever lost in, then there was his arms, those well sized and as she found out earlier well muscled and strong arms that held her whenever she needed a hug, and his chest!.

Oh how she loved that chest of his surprisingly well toned and warm chest, that she rested her head against when she needed a hug from The Hatter.

He also had rather long legs and from what she could tell they were also well muscled as well, all in all she thought that The Hatter was a rather handsome man, even he had bright orange hair with cherry pink lips, oh how she loved his handsome full lips, that went hand in hand with that beautiful voice of his, why she could spend forever listening to that voice of his!, just lying in the sun with him talking about anything and everything she thought admiringly, she only recently discovered that she had a lot more than friendly feelings towards him, but unfortunately those feeling were only one sided, the only feelings The Hatter felt towards her was friendly feelings nothing more she thought miserably.

_**Authors note; this is my first story so please review with any hints or ideas or corrections of any kind, all forms welcome, disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_ __


	2. The Hatter2

The Hatter's Discovery

_**Author's note; this is my first story so please be nice, disclaimer: I don't own anything. And reviews are always appreciated, even criticising ones, also this chapter has been redone, don't worry it's still the same, it's just got quotation marks and whatnot.**_

Later that night, after Alice and The Hatter had just finished dinner and tea.

The Hatter said "why in the name of tea is a raven like a writing desk Miss Alice?" 

"Why I have no idea My Hatter" said Alice smiling her own Cheshire smile at him.

They were just walking up the stairs Alice said 

"We really must find the answer to that riddle mustn't we Hatter?"

"Yes we must" said The Hatter;

They were walking to their bedroom doors when the floor suddenly tipped sideways, which sent The Hatter and Alice flying into The Hatter's room, first The Hatter then Alice flew right into The Hatter.

Oof! Said The Hatter as he held Alice in his arms, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my Im so sorry Mr Hatter" said Alice,

"Oh that's alright but Im afraid that the door's decided to lock itself again, which means were both stuck in here" said The Hatter,

"You're not serious!" Said Alice,

"Why no Miss Alice Im never serious, it takes the fun out of everything you see."

"Oh well ok then uh... I'll sleep in the chair and you can..."said Alice but was cut off by The Hatter,

"Nonsense!" Said The Hatter laughing "you can sleep in my bed and I'll use the chair ok" said The Hatter,

"Oh alright then as long as your sure" said Alice

"Why Im always sure Miss Alice" said The Hatter grinning at her like The Cheshire cat,

"Ok then" said Alice laughing.

"Uhhh Hatter you can let me go now" said Alice albeit a little reluctantly, she had to say it, because she was quickly becoming intoxicated by his sent of sweet exotic tea mixed with something else she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked it very much.

"Oh right sorry" said Hatter while blushing slightly, he removed his arms from around Alice and immediately wanted her back in his arms, it sort of was a good thing that he removed his arms when he did, otherwise he might have ravished her right there as he became intoxicated by her scent, it was a good scent, a proper Alice scent he thought, she smelled like sweet smelling daises.

"Now no walking when sleeping Miss Alice" said The Hatter in a mock serious tone, then Laughing like someone was tickling his toes, which immediately lightened the already uncomfortable mood.

"You're mad you know that" said Alice laughing

"Sigh yes I am but all the good ones are" said The Hatter laughing and smiling like a Cheshire cat,

"Oh and may you not have any nightmares tonight" said the Hatter,

"Uhhh thankyou M r Hatter" said Alice smiling

"Tarrant" said The Hatter 

"Pardon?" Said Alice

"My name is Tarrant, you may call me Tarrant" said The Hatter

"Oh well goodnight Tarrant" said Alice smiling.

Oh wow! Thought Tarrant that smile of hers always took his breath away, he watched as Alice layed down, put her head down on the pillow, relaxed and fell asleep with a peaceful look on her face, but he knew that peaceful look won't stay on her beautiful face all night, oh how he loved that beautiful face of hers, with those beautiful light blue eyes, that he could get lost in forever, they went perfectly with her flawless pale skin, which went perfectly with her pale blue dress he knew she loved to wear, it complimented her figure perfectly with a blushing thought, she certainly had grown into a perfect young woman over the three years she was away when she left last time after defeating the jabberwocky, she had perfect round breasts he thought while blushing again, she had a small petite waist and a nice well curved round bottom he thought blushing for the third time that night, all in all she had what he called an hourglass figure, even if she was a few inches shorter than him he didn't mind, not in the least.

He was just dosing off when.

"Mmmmmmmmh!"

Moaned Alice in her sleep, he looked up to see Alice smiling in her sleep, a smile which made his heart soar, and then he suddenly realised something! How could he have not realised it before, he really was mad he thought with a chuckle,

"Mmmmh Tarrant!"

Moaned Alice in her sleep, which made Tarrant's heart stop, did she really just moan my name in her sleep, she must have thought Tarrant as he saw the expression on her face, it was one of pure happiness and joy, wow maybe she...no it can't be he thought as he got up to check if his door had decided to unlock itself 

"Ahh blast" muttered Tarrant to himself,

But what happened next scared the living daylights out of him, Alice had just screamed a heart wrenching, blood curling scream, and there was a look of pure agony and misery on her face, it was her nightmare again, then

"TARRANT! Screamed Alice NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Alice again, "come back Tarrant!, you have to wake up please!, you have to, because...because I...I love you!"

Moaned Alice in her sleep, Tarrant just looked at her a look of pure shock on his face and thought that's it! I've loved ever since she returned, to defeat the jabberwocky, and remember how heartbroken I felt when she left that time and how wonderful I felt when she returned.

"Please...please wake up...come back to me Tarrant" moaned Alice with tears running down her face, then she started thrashing about in her sleep,

"Alice...Alice...Alice wake up... wake up Alice it's ok wake up" said Tarrant, then suddenly Alice sat bolt upright with her eyes wide open in terror,

"W..What?...where am I?" Said Alice in confusion

"It's ok Alice you're in my room we got locked in remember? You where having a nightmare" said Tarrant.

"Ohhhh Tarrant I was sooo frightened, it was all so real" said Alice hugging Tarrant while spilling tears down his shirt

"It's ok...it's ok" said Tarrant soothingly while rubbing soothing circles on her back,

"May I ask what your nightmare is about Alice?" asked Tarrant.

_**Authors note; ok that's the end chapter two, tell me what you think, and tell if you think I should continue, because if I do the next chapter will be called Alice's nightmare.**_


	3. Alice3

_**Authors note; ok this is the next chapter, Im gonna try nd make it longer than the last chapters, ohhhh nd by the way thank you all soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! Luv u all. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!, this chapter has been redone to include quotations.**_

Chapter 3: Alice's Nightmare

"Well?"

Said Tarrant "ohhhh um ok well here it goes then" said Alice,

"Here what goes?" Said Tarrant

"Shhhh! Im telling you about my nightmare" said Alice.

They were sitting in bed, while Tarrant was still holding Alice in his arms, and Alice still shaking slightly. 

"Well it's about that night when one of The Red Queen's army men suddenly went savage and almost killed you!" Said Alice.

While she continued to shake with horror about the memory of that night.

"It's ok...it's alright" said Tarrant as he rubbed large circles on Alice's back.

_Flashback: _

_It was the anniversary of the day Alice killed the jabberwocky, and The Red Queen and the Red Knight were banished from Underland, everybody was celebrating at the white Castle, Alice was outside sitting on a bench on the balcony, she was taking a break from celebrating, soon after she came outside Tarrant had followed her._

"_Are you alright Miss Alice?" Asked Tarrant "hmmm? Oh yes Im fine, Im just taking a little brake from all the dancing and whatnot" said Alice "what about you Mr Hatter?" Asked Alice "oh Im fine also, I just wanted to know why in the name of tea you're sitting out here all alone? When you could have asked someone to accompany you, I mean you couldn't possibly want to sit out here all alone could you?" Said Tarrant._

"_Oh...well everybody looked like they were enjoying themselves and I didn't want to spoil their fun" said Alice sheepishly._

_Just then she heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind her, she whipped around and said..._

"_What was that! Did you hear something?" " Hmmm what? It's probably just the wind' said Tarrant "yea probably just the wind" said Alice nervously_

_But then she heard the same rustling noise again, but this time it was even louder, and sounded as if it was a lot closer than the last time she heard it._

"_Ok" said Alice "this time I know it wasn't the wind" she said as she whipped around again, "and besides it's not even windy out here" said Alice in a panicky voice._

"_Hmmm yes your quite right" said Tarrant in a thoughtful voice while standing up, "Alice...Alice come here quick!" Said Tarrant after seeing something move in the bushes, "hmmm what huh? Ok" said Alice after being pulled away from the bushes, "why what is it?" Said Alice" I thought I saw something move in the bushes" said Tarrant "well maybe there's something in there" said Alice nervously, "I'll go and check you stay back there" said Tarrant._

_Just Tarrant was getting closer to the bush a red card suddenly jumped out of the bushes with a sword and he drove his sword into Tarrant's stomach and shouted..._

"_DOWN WITH THE WHITE QUEEN!, LONG LIVE THE RED QUEEN!'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Tarrant falling to the ground, with blood spurting from his wound, 'and your next missy!" Said the red card lunging towards her," HEELP! Screamed Alice...HEEELP ME!' Screamed Alice, just then the white queen and a few members of her army came running out, one of them charged at the savage card nd caught him, while everyone was focused on the red card, Alice ran towards Tarrant and said..._

"_Mr Hatter!...Mr Hatter are you alright? I need some help here helloooo" said Alice with urgency in voice, "Thackery would you please go and fetch some bandages, a wet cloth, and some water? Quick as you can please" said The White Queen. "Certainly my queen" said Thackery rushing off to fetch the things the Queen had asked for._

"_It's going to be ok Mr Hatter, you'll be alright I promise" said Alice with fear and determination in her voice," a...a..are...you...sure?" groaned Tarrant in pain as he looked into her eyes._

_Which for him was becoming very difficult, he was suddenly becoming very tired and felt darkness seeping through, from the loss of blood._

'_A...A...Alice I...I feel...tired" groaned Tarrant again, 'Mallymkun would you please fetch the healing potions for me please? Quick as you can' said The White Queen "of course" said Mallymkun rushing off with Nivens to fetch all the healing potions they could find._

"_M...Miss...A...Alice...I...sigh" muttered Tarrant, he wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be ok because she looked terribly frightened but was unable to as the darkness finally seeped through and pulled him into what felt like sleep, but he knew it wasn't sleep he was being pulled into, he tried to fight it but found he was no longer able to, for lack of strength. _

_End of Flashback;_

He remembered that night reasonably well, he had almost died, but he fought as hard as he could to wake up again because of the look of pure misery and despair in Alice's eyes that night as he finally passed out, and he told himself that he never wanted to be the reason for that look in her eyes, and he told himself that he needed to turn that look of despair and misery into happiness and joy, that was the reason, he told himself, that he woke up again.

"Well it's partly about that night" said Alice blushing deep crimson

"Why Alice whatever it is you can tell me, it's quite alright" said Tarrant in a reassuring voice,

"Well in my nightmare we were talking, then we hugged, then The Red Queen came up behind me and pulled me away, then that red card walk past us and...and...h...h..he threatened you, I knew what he was going to do I tried to stop him but The Red Queen was holding me back and she said "Take one last look at your dear friend" then the red card drove his sword into your stomach, you screamed in pain, so I finally broke free and rushed to your side and tried to get help, but The Red Queen and her card just laughed and said "no one can hear you" so I turned back around to face you and you...you were...were dead! Said Alice, I tried to bring you back every way I could think of but it didn't work" said Alice blushing again.

She purposely left out the part where she told him she loved him, she just wasn't ready to tell him yet, she wasn't ready for embarrassment.

"Was that the part where you said you loved me?" Said Tarrant hopefully,

Alice blushed again but looked into his eyes and saw a look of...what looked like...hope?, yearning and...could that really be...love? she suddenly found herself melting into his eyes and also leaning closer and then...

"A...a...a...hem" said Tarrant, it seemed to bring Alice out of her riviere

"Oh Well...uh...yes but how did you..." said Alice but was cut off by Tarrant putting a finger on her lips...

"Well then Miss Alice I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are a talker sleeper" said Tarrant smiling his Cheshire smile again,

"And what pray tell is a talker sleeper?' Asked Alice smiling like The Cheshire Cat, then slapping her forehead and muttering

"Of course!", Tarrant grasped her hands in his,

"It is never good for someone to hurt oneself Alice" said Tarrant looking her directly into her eyes.

"Now a talker sleeper is..."Said Tarrant but was cut off by Alice

"Someone who talks in their sleep" smiling and blushing again.

"I have something very important to tell you Alice" said Tarrant putting his thumb underneath Alice's chin and bringing it up to look directly into her eyes and pushing a stray bit hair out of her face, oh how he loved those golden curly locks of hers.

"I love you too"

_**Authors note; cliff-hanger I know Im sorry, but don't worry the next chapters coming soon I promise. **_


	4. In Sickness And Health4

Chapter 4: In Sickness And Health

_**Authors note; Disclaimer: I own nothing, soooo sorry this chapter took soo long**_ _**my computer crashed **___

"Alice?...Alice?...Alice please say something" said Tarrant looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe properly, she just couldn't believe that Tarrant had just told her he loved her, she just starting to wrap her head around when, a huge Cheshire like grin spread across her face, and her eyes lit up with joy as the first rays of sun crept through the window and lit hers and Tarrant's faces.

"He...l...loves me?" Muttered Alice,

"He loves me" said Alice with pure joy in her voice,

"You love me!" said Alice she couldn't believe that her dream was coming true, that he really did love her, her head was spinning when,

"Yes Alice I love you, I've always loved you, I think, but it was only recently that I acknowledged it" said Tarrant with pure happiness in his voice.

_(Two weeks later, when everybody knows)_

Everybody was celebrating at the White Castle again, because it was Alice and Tarrant's 2 week anniversary, that they had been seeing each other, everybody would agree that they made each other very happy indeed,

"Alice would you like to dance?" asked Tarrant while offering her his hand,

"Why yes I would love to Tarrant" said Alice taking his hand,

"Ahh" sighed Alice, she was in pure heaven she thought as she was being swept around the dance floor by her love, Tarrant Hightop she thought lovingly, she really did enjoy going to the White Castle, it was a warm summers night, so everyone was outside in one of the many beautiful gardens, dancing the night away on the dance floor to beautiful music, this moment was perfect until...

"Gasp, siiiiiiigh" moaned Alice as she passed out into Tarrant's arms

"Alice?...Alice...Are you ok? Asked Tarrant shaking her gently with a worried expression on his face.

"Ahh...ahh...Tarrant...I...I can't b...breathe" said Alice in between short breaths.

"I...ohhhhhnnn" sighed Alice as she passed out again.

Things weren't looking good at all thought Tarrant as he held Alice in his arms, her skin was getting paler, her lips and fingernails were going blue, then her skin started to turn a nasty shade of green, oh no thought Tarrant oh no...no...no this can't be happening thought Tarrant desperately,

"White Queen...White Queen come quick!" said Tarrant with urgency in his voice.

"Ok" said The White Queen determinedly, "what seems to be the problem here?, what's happened?" asked Mirana

_**A/N: Mirana is the White Queen's name and I will be referring to her as Mirana throughout the story.**_

"Let me have a look at her" said Mirana putting the back of her hand on Alice's forehead,

"Hmmmmm...oh my she has a terrible fever! , hmm what else let's see, blue lips and fingernails...ah yes I am correct said Mirana

"Correct?...correct about what Mirana?" Asked Tarrant concernedly

Just then Mirana turned to face him with a sad look on her face and said "she's been poisoned" said Mirana sadly

Mally, Nivens will you please fetch the healing potions and bringthem to the north guest room please" said Mirana

"Yes right away your grace" said Mally and Nivens as they rushed off to get the healing potions for Alice,

"Oh I do hope she survives" said Mally worriedly

"Don't we all" said Nivens gravely

"Tarrant we must hurry, bring Alice to the North guest room quickly, we must get her to bed immediately" said Mirana with a note of urgency in her voice.

"Right oh" said Tarrant with shock still evident in his voice, while picking her up bridal- style and rushing off after Mirana to the north guest room.

"She will be ok wont she?" said Tarrant with fear in his voice

"We can only hope" said Mirana gravely; she was worried that Alice might not make it, because whatever kind of poison she was poisoned with, it seems to be acting quickly she thought worriedly.

"Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god thought Tarrant with fear, if Mirana was worried did this mean that she might not make it?, no...No I mustn't think that way, I must think positive.

"Ok now Tarrant put her in bed, careful now that's it very good, now get in the bed with her and sit her up ok?" said Mirana

"Ok" said Tarrant while doing as Mirana instructed.

"Oh good you've got the healing potions" said Mirana as Mally and Nivens walked in with a large amount of different coloured bottles in their hands, some were big, some were small and oddly shaped.

"Now, here you go Tarrant give this one to Alice right away" said Mirana giving Tarrant a small funny shaped bottle with blue liquid in it.

"Err...ok" said Tarrant grabbing the bottle from Mirana's hand while making sure that Alice's head stay leaning against his chest, then using one hand he opened her mouth as best as he could, while using his other hand to pour the entire contents down Alice's throat...

_**A/N: I know cliff-hanger again Im sorry, but I had to hehe lol, Don't worry next chapter is coming soon i promise, tell me what you think anyways, remember that reviews will inspire me to get the next chapter up sooner. **_


	5. Two Is Better Than One5

Chapter 5: Two Is Better Than One

_**A/N: heyy guys Im sooo sorry this chapter took so long; my parents don't let me use the computer on the weekend **____**, oh and by the way I got the title from the song, Two Is Better Than One by BoysLikeGirls ft Taylor Swift it's an awesome song hehe.**_

After about 2 minutes Alice sighed in her sleep and snuggled comfortably in Tarrant's arms,

"Ohhhh good it worked" said Mally

"yes well done everybody" said Mirana

"Spoon!" said Thackery before throwing a spoon at the doctor, who came in sometime during the past 3 minutes, which nobody noticed arrive,

"yes...yes well luckily for Alice, she was given the potions in time, now she is sleeping at the moment, and she mustn't be disturbed until she's woken up herself, which given how many potions she's been given, id say she will rest for about...hmmm no more than 2 days ok?" said the doctor in a serious tone.

"So she's going to be ok?" said everyone in a relieved tone

"Yes she's going to be fine, but when she wakes up she's going to be very weak, so make sure she doesn't attempt to walk alone ok?" said the doctor looking particularly at Tarrant.

"Yes of course, Tarrant will be caring for her, wont you Tarrant?" said Mirana

"I'd be honoured to Mirana" said Tarrant smiling at last like a Cheshire.

**(Two Days Later)**

It's been two days since Alice was poisoned, and everyone was anxious to find out if Alice knew who poisoned her, and how they did it, Tarrant had remained by her side for the whole two days and at night had slept by her side, with a warning from the Queen asking him to be careful not to wake her, because if he did the consequences would be severe, he shuddered at the thought of those "severe" consequences with which he didn't want to go into details,

It was the third morning for Alice, when she finally awoke from her slumber, it was still quite early and nobody was awake yet, the sun wasn't even up yet, thought Alice although she's always woken up this early, it was a strange habit of hers, she remembered when her mother had told her that her father had the same habit when he was alive, she remembered how proud she felt when her mother had said that to her, she was just reminiscing about happy times with her father when she felt someone roll over to face her and muttered her name in his sleep, she looked down at him,

It was Tarrant, he was still sleeping so she let him be, the sun was just starting to rise when Alice suddenly felt very thirsty, and thought she would just go to the kitchen and make some tea for her Tarrant, so she swung her lungs over the edge of the bed and had stood up when she stumbled,

"Whoa...oops" muttered Alice, _why is it so difficult to walk all of a sudden?_ Thought Alice, so she tried again but with no success she fell back on the bed, _and why do I feel so weak_? thought Alice, _ok now Im going to try once more_ thought Alice with determination as she stood up then immediately lent against the wall for support, _yes that's a good idea, lean against the wall _thought Alice,

_Ok, yep _thought Alice as she shuffled along while keeping her hand on the wall for support, _almost there then... ooops!_ Thought Alice as she accidentally knocked a hand mirror off the dresser,

Tarrant was having a nice dream, about having tea with Alice when he was suddenly woken up by a loud CRASH,

"Hmmmm...what?...aye?" said Tarrant sleepily, then he looked up to see Alice, not even half way across the room leaning against a wall trying to walk, while barely being able to stand as it is,

"Alice...Alice what are you doing? You're not supposed to walk without someone's help" said Tarrant while jumping out of bed and rushing to Alice's side and pulling her into his arms and saying,

"Thank Tea your awake"

"Ha-ha, well I was just going to the kitchen to get some tea for both of us, and why am I not allowed to walk without someone's help?" said Alice looking Tarrant right in the eye, with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Doctor's orders sorry Alice" said Tarrant sympathetically

"Oh...that's alright and you've got nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault I was poisoned" said Alice

"Speaking off that do you **who** poisonedyou?" asked the voice of The Cheshire Cat, who suddenly materialised out of thin air.

"Uhhh...well I have a theory of sorts, but first Chess could you possibly get Tarrant and I some tea please?" Said Alice looking at Chess with pleading eyes.

"Certainly Miss Alice, but when I return Im sure everyone will want to hear your theory" said Chess before disappearing.

"Ok let's get you back in bed for now ok?" said Tarrant in a gentle voice

Shortly after Alice was back in Bed Chess returned with a tray of tea and cakes, and along with that everyone else came in to say welcome back to Alice and ask how she was feeling, and also to ask if she knew who poisoned her and if she knew how but all Alice said was that she had a theory,

"But before I explain my theory let me tell you all what I remember ok?" said Alice.

"Ok" said everyone in unison

"Ok well I think I must have been poisoned right before Tarrant had asked me to dance, I had heard this strange noise coming from the bush right behind where I was standing, so I went to have a look, I pushed back some branches with my right hand and had a look, I could have sworn that I saw someone, but it was dark, I couldn't be sure, then suddenly my wrist on my right hand felt very sore so I looked at it and I noticed that it was bleeding, but only a little, it felt as though someone had pricked it with something, but I thought nothing of it, I just thought than I pricked my wrist on one of the thorns in the bush, but now that I think about it I don't remember there being any thorns in that bush, but I remember now that I think I saw A black cape with the Red Queen of hearts symbol on it, so do you think that it could have been...Stayne?" said Alice

"Well whatever the case I shall send some guards to the bush to retrieve the Cape, if it's still there, and in the mean time everyone should be very careful, because if Alice is right and Stayne is out there, he might be looking for revenge" said Mirana

"Well Alice I hope you recover very soon, but there is something I have to do Im afraid" said Mally

"Thank you Mally" said Alice

"Spoon!...spoon spoon spoon sp..." said Thackery while throwing spoons everywhere and chanting spoon, but was cut off by Alice and Tarrant,

"Thackery!...Thackery! calm down and stop throwing spoons! Said Alice and Tarrant in unison, they both felt sorry for Thackery, every time he had one of his "episodes" he usually ended up hurting himself or someone else after which he would feel absolutely terrible about it, no one knows why he does it, he's always been this way and nobody had the nerve to ask him why he was like this, he just seemed so happy being the way he was, except when he had one of his "episodes" he would just talk happily about nonsense all day long.

_**A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter, next chapter will have some Alice/Tarrant lemons lol, and I just want to thank all my readers for being soo supportive and helpful and I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can, and if someone can draw some fan art I'd rele appreciate it thanx. **_


	6. The Poisoner6

Chapter 6: The Poisoner

_**A/N: disclaimer: I don't own anything, oh and thanx to everyone for their wonderful and helpful reviews.**_

"Here let me check your temperature Alice" said Mirana placing the back of her hand on Alice's forehead.

"Hmmm...oh dear your still quite warm, that's not good...uh Tarrant! Im appointing you as her personal body guard, you are not to leave her sight, and Nivens could you please send in Guinevere?, thankyou" said Mirana

"Of course your Grace" said Tarrant and Nivens in unison, while Nivens left to fetch Guinevere, one of Mirana's maids.

"How can I be of service My Lady?" asked Guinevere as she came striding into the room and curtsying,

"Ahh Guin could you please fetch a jug of cold water and one glass for Miss Alice?"

"Of course My Lady" said Guin curtsying again.

"Thank you that will be all" said Mirana dismissing Guin

"Yes your majesty" said Guin as she Cuutrsyied and left.

"YOUR GRACE!...YOUR GRACE! Come quick! It's Stayne, he's standing at the front of the castle with that red card that went savage a month ago!" said one of the Queen's royal guard with urgency and panic in his voice.

"Oh dear have you alerted the rest of the guard?" said Mirana

"Yes your grace but he's already it into the grounds so Im just here to warn you to be wary and careful your grace" said The Guard bowing to Mirana

"Im going to help" said Tarrant with determination and a fierce look in his eyes

"No please don't go Tarrant, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me" said Alice with fear in her voice, and then holding onto him with dear life.

"She's right Tarrant, nobody wants to see you hurt, and besides your Alice's personal bodyguard, what if Stayne were to come in here and harm Alice while you were out there helping everyone else" said Mirana in a serious tone.

"I...I would never forgive myself" said Tarrant with realisation.

"Oh and Mirana, what's not good?" asked Tarrant remembering from before when she felt Alice's temperature.

"Oh...well Alice has a terribly high fever" said Mirana knowing exactly what Tarrant was referring to.

Tarrant turned his head back to face Alice, put the back of his hand on her forehead and asked...

"How are you feeling Alice?"

"Weak, thirsty and exhausted" said Alice resting her head back against Tarrant's strong solid chest.

"The water for Miss Alice My lady" said Guin almost floating into the room with a silver tray with a jug of ice cold water and a glass filled to the brim of ice cold water, while placing it on the bedside table and surprisingly not spilling a drop.

"Here you are Miss Alice" said Guin handing Alice the glass of water.

"Thank you Guin" said Alice while she practically gulped down the water.

Just as she was putting down the glass of water...

"Ahh" winced Alice, reaching over like that was suddenly very painful.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" asked Tarrant with feverish concern.

"No...no it's alright im just very weak at the moment" said Alice although that really wasn't the true reason she didn't want to worry him, it broke her heart every time he looked sad or every time he was in pain.

"Ok that will be all Guin" said Mirana seeing the look that Alice and Tarrant were giving each other.

"Yes your grace" said Guin curtsying and then leaving.

"Well I best be leaving too, I've many things to do now that Stayne is on the grounds" said Mirana as she left the room, but went unnoticed by Alice and Tarrant as they seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

_Oh how I love staring into those eyes _thought Alice admiringly _I could get forever lost in them_, _Alice always had amazing eyes_ thought Tarrant admiringly. Tarrant found himself leaning in and his eyes dropped to her lips, _those __**perfect**_ _lips _thought Tarrant lovingly, then suddenly...he crashed his lips against hers, it was perfect, so perfect in fact that the second Tarrant crashed his lips onto hers she responded immediately melting into the kiss, Tarrant put one hand into her hair and the other around her waist and pulled her closer, while Alice put one hand into his hair aswell and put the other around his neck aswell while pulling him closer to her, then Tarrant slid his tongue along the outside of Alice's lips seeking entrance, she gave it to him immediately of course, when the need for air became apparent they broke apart.

"Wow...that was..." said Alice but was cut-off by Tarrant,

"Amazing!" breathed Tarrant

"Yes it was" laughed Alice gazing into his eyes, they were still holding each other when she noticed his that his eyes had turned a dark emerald green and were burning into hers, she was so captivated by his gaze that she kissed him again, and he kissed her back, this time with no abandon, as they did this, there hands all over each other a silky voice sneered...

"Well...well...well look what we have here a lovers tryst" said Stayne while smirking at the couple, then suddenly they broke apart and Tarrant quickly jumped out of bed, pulled out a sword and pointed it directly at Stayne's heart and said,

"And what do you want Stayne?" asked Tarrant with a fierce and deadly look in his eyes which were a very dark almost black green, which in turn made Stayne pull out his sword and pointed it at Tarrant's heart, but he had a look of pure arrogance in his eyes.

"NO! Stop leave him alone!" said Alice while getting out of bed as quick as she could, then running behind Tarrant and placing one hand on his back and the other on his arm, then peering around and asking...

"Why did you poison me?, it was you wasn't it?" asked Alice in a disappointed and fearful voice.

"Yes it was" said Stayne Arrogantly

_**A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter, sorry it took soo long, I would have done it yesterday but my stupid sister kicked me off, damn sisters lol, oh and if anyone has any fan art just send it to me at **_ _**thanx. **_


	7. With Truth Comes Knowledge7

Chapter 7: With Truth Comes Knowledge.

_**A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and for encouraging me to continue xoxo. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This chapter has been resubmitted, don't worry the ending's just been altered.**_

"But why?" asked Alice

"Because Im under orders and I love you and if I can't have you no one can" said Stayne looking at Alice with lust filled eyes.

"Humph, and who's orders could _you _possibly be under Stayne!" said Tarrant

"A person far greater than you and even The White Queen" said Stayne arrogantly.

"Enough!, get out of this palace, and Underland, before I grow impatient, Alice please get back in bed before you hurt yourself." Said Tarrant stepping directly in front of Alice never taking his eyes away from Stayne.

"Uhhhgh!, I could never love you!" said Alice icily, and with a look of Disgust in her eyes, she knew that love definitely wasn't in his mind when it came to her she thought with a shudder, then climbing back into bed, because she suddenly felt exhausted after her Tarrant asked her to get back in bed.

"No I think I'll Finnish what I started" said Stayne with a look of madness in his eyes, looking hungrily at Alice as best as he could but couldn't because of that stupid **mad** hatter blocking his view.

"No I think you'll be leaving now" said Tarrant threatingly pointing his sword at Stayne again.

"Humph! And what could you possibly do to stop me?" said Stayne arrogantly

"Oh there's a lot that I could do Stayne" said Tarrant smirking at mockingly at Stayne.

"And besides I have to protect **my love** from a maniac like you" said Tarrant mockingly.

_Oh dear he's baiting him that's not good _thought Alice seeing the look of pure rage in Stayne's eyes.

"You're mad" said Stayne with rage in his voice.

"Thank goodness for that, because all the **best** people are" said Tarrant proudly

"Now it seems that you are in no mood for giving up yet so let's get this over with, **I have** a beautiful woman to dote upon" said Tarrant arrogantly.

"Humph we'll see about that, you might well be dead by the time this fight is over" said Stayne arrogantly

"Oh no I think you will be the one that will be dead if it comes to it" said Tarrant confidently.

And so the battle went on for about ten minutes when, Stayne finally started getting tired and careless, _perfect _thought Tarrant_ he's getting tired and he's starting to slip, ok now's my chance _thought Tarrant as he swung his sword towards Stayne, he managed to leave a deep gash across his already scarred face.

"Arrrrrgh!" Moaned Stayne as he swung his sword at Tarrant, narrowly missing his abdomen.

"My my my is somebody getting tired?" asked Tarrant in a mocking sort of voice, while swing his sword at Stayne this time leaving a severe, deep gash in his abdomen.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Moaned Stayne dropping his sword then proceeding to fall to the ground due to the rapid spilling of his blood that was oozing out of both of his wounds although more so from the wound in his abdomen.

"Now to Finnish you off" said Tarrant with a look of madness and fury in his eyes, he swung his sword around and just as he was about to deliver the final blow...

"TARRANT!" screamed Mirana as she came striding into the room, the white knave at her side, along with Nivens, Thackery and Mallymkun following in after her.

"Tarrant...stop...please" said Alice in a comforting voice as she climbed out of bed to put a hand on his shoulder, after she did this he relaxed immediately and dropped his sword looking ashamed of himself, turning around to Alice,

"Your right...thank you" said Tarrant as he pulled Alice into his arms.

"Hmmmm" sighed Alice appreciatively

"Help...m...me" moaned Stayne turning to look at Mirana and then coughing up blood.

"As I said the last time on the Frabjous Day, I told you that your crimes were punishable by death, however I was kind and banished you and the Red Queen, but now I feel I must act upon my first statement, **all** your crimes, old and new, yes I know you killed my sister to escape her clutches, and for causing harm to many of my army and for poisoning Alice I feel I must let you die as punishment for your actions." Said Mirana in a disappointed voice.

"And also for attempting to kill two members of my court" said Mirana.

"Two members of your court?" asked Alice and Tarrant in unison

"Hmm yes, Alice you are now a member of my court and you will be known as Lady Kingsley, and as for you Tarrant I've appointed you as her royal escort" said Mirana smiling appreciatively at the two.

"Hooray!...hooray!" said Nivens, Thackery and Mally,

"Congratulations Lady Kingsley and Sir Hightop" said Mirana curtsying to Alice and Tarrant.

"Thank you so much you're Grace" said Alice and Tarrant while he bowed and she tried her best to curtsy without falling over.

"Oh please call me Mirana in private." Said Mirana.

"Knave!, would you please remove the body now, and send in Guin to clean up the mess aswell" said Mirana.

"Certainly your majesty" said The White Knave, as he picked up the body and removed it.

"Yes your majesty what can I do for you?" asked Guin as she came rushing into the room.

"Please clean the blood" said Mirana.

"Yes your Grace" said Guin curtsying and then collecting cleaning materials and then returning to clean it.

"Now Im afraid I must go, that rebel red card must be dealt with" said Mirana walking out of the room.

"Congratulations Lady Kingsley" said Mally curtsying after jumping from Nivens shoulder.

"Yes well done, Im honoured to be your friend Lady Kingsley, Sir Hightop" said Nivens bowing as Mally jumped back on his shoulder.

"Well done hehehe, spoon!" said Thackery bowing then throwing a spoon at Tarrant who ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the face with a spoon.

"yes...yes thank you Thackery and thank you everyone else as well" said Tarrant

"Thank you all so much, now if you don't mind Im feeling very tired soo Im just going to get some rest" said Alice resting her head against Tarrant's chest, he was holding her again, he was standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Of course My Lady, Sir Hightop" said Thackery, Nivens and Mally in unison as Thackery and Nivens bowed and Mally curtsied and then left the room.

"All done Sir Hightop" said Guin Curtsying to Tarrant and Alice

"Thank you Guin that will be all" said Alice kindly

"Yes Lady Alice" said Guin curtsying and leaving.

"Now into bed with you" said Tarrant picking her up bridal style then gently placing her into bed then walking around the other side and getting in next to her, then pulling her into his arms, as she fell asleep in his arms, her even breathing eventually lulling him to sleep aswell.

_**A/N: and that's the end of this chapter, next one coming soon I promise xoxo, remember reviews make Tarrant Happy! , oh and I just want to thank **__**horsin-around100 for pointing out that I forgot about Stayne lol thanx, a dancing Hatter goes to you lol.**_


	8. Hell Hath No Fury 8

_**A/N: heyy everybody, im soooo sorry about not updating in a while, work has been crazy!, soo im hoping this chapter will be longer than the last chapters have been, and i also hope to update regularly, p.s I Don't Own Anything. **_

Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury?

It was just before dawn when Tarrant woke up, with he pleased to find Alice still in his arms, he shifted into a sitting position very carefully so as not to wake Alice up, who was sleeping peacefully with an angelic smile on her face he noticed with a smile of his own, he took this opportunity to finally get a good look at the room, he never got the chance before because he was too focused on Alice when he first came in, the room was beautifully decorated with white walls with a light silver border around all the walls, the floor was a stunning white marble, and in the centre of the room was a gorgeous midnight-blue rug which contrasted brilliantly with the white walls and floor, the bed they were in was a canopy bed made of cherry-red wood, which again contrasted beautifully with the midnight-blue comforter with the brilliant white sheets and midnight-blue pillows, the furniture in the room was made of the same cherry-red wood with gold borders on the two dressers and closets, which each had black handles made of what looks like steel, the double-doors which lead to the Balcony where French doors made of again the same cherry-red wood with black steel handles,

The curtains where made of what looked like velvet, which where a striking midnight-blue hue, the curtains where closed at the moment but he could just see outside through a gap, it was beginning to get quite bright outside which meant the sun would be rising soon he thought, he then gazed at the front-doors of the room which where a white coloured wood with light silver borders and beautiful silver handles, he then looked at the spot where Stayne had died at his hand and felt a wave of shame come over him, he wished he didn't kill him he thought but he had no choice, it was either kill or be killed and he knew Alice would be devastated if he died, he noticed thankfully that Guin had kindly cleaned up all the blood.

"Hmmm" moaned Alice as she wriggled in Tarrant's arms, she then squeezed her eyes closed tighter before finally opening them as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the gap of the curtains and hit her face,

"Hmm morning Tarrant" said Alice sleepily while she looked up at Tarrant's face and smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead" said Tarrant as he kissed Alice's forehead. 

"Have you been awake long?" asked Alice as she sat up properly in bed.

"No, not long" said Tarrant.

"What where you doing?" asked Alice with a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh not much, just admiring our room and watching you sleep" said Tarrant and chuckling at the curious look in Alice's eyes; she truly was a curious person he thought.

"Oh yes we do have a rather spectacular room don't we?" said Alice admiring the midnight-blue bed curtains made of silk.

"But why where you watching me sleep?" asked Alice suddenly feeling self-conscience and embarrassed about someone watching her sleeping.

"Because you looked like an angle while you slept" said Tarrant admiringly with a look of honesty and adoration in his eyes.

"Oh thankyou" said Alice blushing.

**Later that day. **

They were walking in the gardens; Alice looked like an angel in the sunlight with that dress on, it was pale blue which suited her well, the top part of the dress was a corset with white beads creating patterns on it, the sleaves where a strap of pale blue material wrapped around each arm with the rest of the sleave flowed down with a split down the middle on each, the bottom of the dress flowed out slightly, and was made of a stunning pale blue silk.

_**A/N: for a pic of the dress go to http : / www . imvu . com / catalog / cpg144 / displayimage . php ? pos = 226181246, and also: http : / www . imvu . com / catalog / cpg144 / displayimage . php ? pos = 226181215 just remember to take out the spaces and just picture the dress in pale blue with the sleaves thanx.**_

And Tarrant was wearing his usual _**(A/N: it's what he wears in the movie, sorry i can't remember what he wore.)**_

They were just talking about how different The Otherworld was compared to Underland when Mirana came rushing towards them.

"Im afraid I have some bad news" said Mirana in a sad voice.

"What is it? Whats wrong...ahhh" said Alice while wincing in pain it still hurt to use her arms.

"Are you ok?" asked Tarrant worriedly while pulling Alice closer to him so she could lean on him for support.

"Yes...yes im fine, Mirana whats the bad news?" asked Alice while leaning on Tarrant for support.

"You remember that red card that needed dealing with the night that Stayne died?" asked Mirana

"Yes" said Alice and Tarrant in unison while nodding

"Well while the guards and myself where interrogating him we managed to get some information out of him and well..." said Mirana

"yes..." said Alice and Tarrant in unison while urging Mirana to continue.

"Well he told us that he and Stayne were actually working for someone, who first sent him to kill you Tarrant, then when he failed his boss sent Stayne to kill you Alice" said Mirana.

"Hmm he did mention that he was under orders that night" said Tarrant thoughtfully

"W...why...why would someone do that?" asked Alice who was becoming paler by the minute.

"What was this person's name?" asked Tarrant in an angry voice, _how dare someone try and kill my Alice, she's MINE and no one else's _thought Tarrant.

"The red card said that the man's name was..." said Mirana but was interrupted by a voice that said

"Galbatorix, King Galbatorix" he said arrogantly while advancing on the three.

"King of what stranger?" asked Tarrant while squeezing his arms tighter around Alice protectively while giving him a hard stare.

This King was of average height, he seemed well built with russet skin and light brown eyes and dark brown messy hair, he was wearing a gold crown encrusted with red gems, he was wearing full body armor as well which was made of black steel, he had a sword with a gold handle that curled upwards at the sides.

"The Outlands" said the king proudly

"Humph" said Mirana giving him a stare of disbelief.

"How dare you disrespect the king!" said another man stepping forward, drawing his sword and pointing it at Mirana. This man well boy was pale skinned with black messy hair and the same light brown eyes, he was a scrawny looking boy who was wearing a black leather top, with black leather pants and a black fur coat, with black boots. His sword had a black handle, and a dark silver blade.

"I think that will be enough from you boy!" said the White Knave stepping forward and pointing his sword threatingly at the boy, he was a lot taller than this boy and was more muscled aswell, which made him look a lot stronger than this boy aswell.

"What's your name boy!" asked The White Knave still pointing his sword at his neck.

"My name is Prince Aylmer" said the boy proudly puffing out his somewhat small chest, then looking cautiously at the sword being held at his neck.

"Hey! You get away from my son!" said Galbatorix while pulling out his own sword and holding at the White Knaves neck.

"Enough Galbatorix! Your days are numbered" said another man who seemed to come out of nowhere, this man had fair skin short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he was definitely well built, he was wearing black leather pants, with a white linen top that was open quite a bit and a black cloak, he was holding his sword at the king's throat, his sword had a handle made of dark silver, that had two points going out left and right and at the end was a glowing blue orb, the blade was silver, but looked like it was stained with blood.

_**A/N:ok that's it for this chapter soz, oh and thanx for all the wonderful reviews, nd I promise the next chapter will be coming very soon. Oh and remember reviews make Tarrant VERY happy and will inspire me to get the next chapter out sooner lol.**___


	9. The Queen9

Chapter 9: The Queen's Hero

_**A/N: heyy guys, im sorry again that I haven't updated in a while, thanx for reviewing everyone, and in response to 4ever4ever: I know he is im just borrowing the name ok?, and no copyright infringement is intended,**_

_**p.s I don't own anything, except the king's son and the other guy that came in in the last chapter.**_

"Ok, now we can do this the hard way or...well there's just the hard way, so Galbatorix tell your son to remove his sword from The Queen's neck and step back, then you! Galbatorix can remove your sword from The White Knave's neck immediately!" said the man who was holding his sword at the King's neck.

"Humph! Or what?" asked The King

"Or you'll both find yourselves lying on the ground with swords in your stomach" said a female stepping forward and pointing her sword at Prince Aylmer's neck.

This woman was about the same height as Mirana, with olive skin, with long extremely dark brown hair, with subtle red highlights in it and dark brown eyes, her dress was made of a stunning blue/purple silk, with a sort of V neck top, the dress had a gold patterned chain going around her waist, and attached to that was a beautiful light see through blue silk coat of sorts that went up to her shoulders and draped down both her arms like sleaves but had another gold chain like thing that wrapped itself around her arms at the elbow.

_**A/N: for a picture of the dress go to, http : / farm4 . static . flicker . Com / 3519 / 4007887221 _ 04eec6f255 _ b . jpg just remember to take out the spaces, nd soz im not rele good at describing things.**_

"Fine!, you've won this round but next time I promise you that I'll be the last person that you'll ever see!" said Galbatorix lowering his sword then motioning his son to do the same then running off.

"I'll be seeing you all very soon!" said Aylmer as he lowered his own sword then ran after his father.

"And who might you two be?" asked The White Knave cautiously pointing his sword at the woman standing nearest to him.

"Oh uhhh... my name is A...Angela, Princess Angela" said the woman who was retreating back towards the man and stepping behind him and then looking around at everybody else with slightly frightened and worried eyes.

"And my name is Jack, Prince Jack" said the man looking warily at the White Knave's sword.

"And we mean no harm to any of you, we just want to get rid of Galbatorix and his son" said Angela kindly with a genuine smile.

"Why?" asked Alice and Tarrant in unison.

"is it because Galbatorix overthrew the rightful king, and made the land dangerous and corrupted?" asked Mirana _I vaguely remember something like that happening in the outlands but it's very vague, I was very young then, _thought Mirana. 

"Yes, how did you know about that, your Highness?" asked Jack while bowing to Mirana

"Because I vaguely remember my mother telling me about it when I was very young" said Mirana while thinking _wow! This man is very handsome! _Thought Mirana in awe, with a very far off look in her eyes.

"well many thanks to you Prince Jack and also Princess Angela" said Alice doing her best at smiling while desperately trying to stay awake she was suddenly very tired.

"You're welcome, and you are?" asked Jack

"My name is Alice, err Lady Alice, forgive me for not bowing I was recently poisoned and I almost died from it so im unfortunately still very weak from it, the doctor says the I will be very weak for about a week" said Alice looking apologetic.

"Alice...Alice Kingsley..._the _Alice?" asked Angela in wonder

"the one whose child will bring peace and prosperity back to Underland _and _ The Outlands?" asked Jack in amazement

"_Child?_ What child?" asked Alice in alarm

"Don't you know of the prophecy, of the child of Alice the Jabberwocky slayer?" asked Angela in concern and curiosity burning in her eyes.

"This prophecy was written eons ago" said Jack seriously

"Written where?" asked Tarrant looking curiously at Jack and Angela

"In the oraculum, and you are?" asked Angela kindly

"Lord Tarrant Hightop" said Tarrant proudly while holding Alice protectively, _If it's written in the Oraculum then I wonder if it says who the father will be? _Thought Tarrant with a look of extreme curiosity in his eyes.

"Ohm Lord Hightop would you please escort me to my chambers im exhausted" sighed Alice.

"Of course My Lady" said Tarrant formerly

"Yes good idea Lord Hightop take Lady Alice to her chambers where she can rest and I want you to stay with her understood?" said Mirana

"Yes Your Grace" said Tarrant

"Now my name in Queen Mirana" said Mirana flashing Prince Jack a brilliant smile.

"My name is Prince Jack and this is my adoptive sister Princess Angela" said Jack bowing to Mirana and flashing her brilliant smile of his own.

"Your Grace" said Angela curtsying and smiling kindly at her.

"now where are you two from anyway?" asked Mirana kindly

"Well we are from The Outlands, and our father was the rightful King of The Outlands, but Galbatorix overthrew him then had him and our mother killed unfortunately, and ever since then we've been working to overthrow Galbatorix so my brother can take his Rightful place as King." Said Jack

"but why don't you become King?" asked Mirana with curiosity.

"Because Your Grace I have no interest in becoming King of that place and besides it's not my place, im not related by blood to Angela or my adoptive parents that were killed" said Jack turning at the sound a of a baby crying.

"Shhhh it's alright" cooed Angela picking up the small child and rocking it in her arms.

"This is my younger brother Leo" said Angela to a curious looking Mirana. This child had the same Olive skin as Angela, with big emerald eyes and messy dark brown hair; he was wearing an adorable ensemble of pale gold silk pants with a white cotton shirt and a Pale gold silk waistcoat, with the same pale gold shoes.

"What an adorable looking child" cooed Mirana, then turned suddenly serious,

"Now back to business, you three come with me and we'll go consult the Oraculum" said Mirana while striding off with Jack and Angela with The White Knave following them.

_**A/N: that's it for this chapter, please r&r luv u all xoxo, next chapter coming ASAP!**_


	10. The Prophecy10

Chapter 20: The Prophecy

_**A/N: sorry this chapter took soo long my stupid internet isn't working, Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_so my mother's story is true? _thought Mirana. "Now would either of you mind telling me about this prophecy?" asked Mirana.

"Of course Your Grace, allow me" said Jack flashing Mirana a brilliant smile that almost made Mirana swoon!

"well it goes something like this, The one who shall slay the Jabberwocky shall return, the jabberwocky shall be slain and the jabberwocky slayer shall leave, only to come back three years later, she shall return for the last time, and after her time here she shall fall in love with the one who shall become a Lord, she shall marry and produce a child who shall be the one to bring peace, harmony and prosperity to Underland and The Outlands." Said Jack

"That's pretty much it My Lady" said Angela smiling at Mirana

"yes, well were still going to check the Oraculum, just to prove what you said is true" said Mirana in a slightly disbelieving and shocked voice.

**Alice's POV**

"Oh Lord Hightop would you please escort me to my chambers im exhausted" sighed Alice.

"Of course My Lady" said Tarrant formerly

"Yes good idea Lord Hightop take Lady Alice to her chambers where she can rest and I want you to stay with her understood?" said Mirana

"Yes Your Grace" said Tarrant _I wonder if the prophecy that Princess Angela and Prince Jack mentioned is true? I'll have to ask Mirana after she's consulted the Oraculum _thought Tarrant

"Are you alright Alice?" asked Tarrant concernedly looking in her eyes.

"Hmm oh yes im fine im just exhausted is all, im not used to feeling so weak" said Alice smiling an honest smile at Tarrant _oh he's so sweet look at him he looks so worried about me _thought Alice as her heart swelled with happiness and love for Tarrant.

"now would you like to lie down and have a nap or just rest and read or something?" asked Tarrant with genuine concern in his eyes_ I must be very careful and gentle with her she's soo weak _thought Tarrant as his heart swelled with sadness and love for Alice.

"Uhhh well I thought we could" muttered Alice while blushing

"it's ok whatever it is you can tell me" said Tarrant in a reassuring voice and an honest look in his eyes _God she's adorable when she blushes like that! _Thought Tarrant admiringly

"Well I thought we could sit out on the balcony and just lie in the sun and talk for the rest of the afternoon, I...I like being in your arms" said Alice smiling shyly.

"Sure, why not" said Tarrant flashing Alice a Cheshire like smile, he then picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the balcony, the balcony was made of white marble, with white marble pillars and a roof made of the same stunning white marble, the pillars had a green vine twisting its way up the pillars that connected to what looked like a rose bush that was growing from the roof it seems, the bush had roses of many different colours, some where a brilliant red, others were a striking blue colour, other were a bright yellow and even a vivid purple colour, there was two seater love-seat made a beautiful cherry-red wood with gorgeous red cushions on them for comfort, in front of the love-seat was a stunning coffee table, made of a pale blue wood, with glass on top, and to the right of that was a small dinner table made of cherry-red wood, with four chairs made of the same cherry-red wood, each chair had a deep blue cushion on them for comfort, in the middle of the table was a small glass vase with two red roses in it and a candle was next to the vase, the balcony looked beautiful in the sunlight he thought.

He put her down on the love-seat, then sat down next to her and gently pulled her into his lap and encircling his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Ahh that's better" said Alice while snuggling in Tarrant's arms and closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of Tarrant's strong arms encircling her, protecting her almost.

"So, do you think the prophecy is true?" asked Tarrant with hope shining in his eyes, he really did love Alice, and would love to marry her one day, _perhaps after she's better_ thought Tarrant smiling like his own Cheshire smile while thinking of his future with Alice.

"I don't know, I hope so though" said Alice blushing and grinning like a Cheshire at the huge smile on Tarrant's handsome face, she really loved Tarrant and would love to marry Tarrant and have kids one day, _perhaps I should mention it after im better _thought Alice whose heart was swelling with happiness at the thought of them married with kids, _Tarrant would make an amazing father!_ Thought Alice, she was just thinking what their kids would be like as she opened her eyes and became lost in Tarrant's eyes, she suddenly found herself leaning towards Tarrant's lips then...bliss! Was the last thing she thought before all thoughts were obliterated from her mind as their lips met and she slowly put her tongue on Tarrant's lips seeking entrance, which was given immediately, she became really excited when Tarrant's tongue darted out into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth as he could while she was doing the same with his mouth, which tasted like heaven, the kiss was becoming more and more heated and their hands started roaming all over each other's body when...

"Ahem" said a voice which startled them both as the broke apart blushing madly, it was Alice's maid.

"I apologize for the intrusion My Lady, Lord Hightop, but The Queen is here to see you both" said the made

"Oh uh thank you, what was your name again sorry" said Alice looking apologetic

"My name is Joanna My Lady" said Joanna curtsying and smiling

"Oh right well could you tell us where the Queen is?" asked Alice kindly

"I believe she and her guests are waiting just outside your door My Lady" said Joanna kindly

"Oh ok then send them in please" said Alice kindly

"Very good My Lady" said Joanna curtsying then leaving to let Mirana and her guests in.

_**A/N: that's it for this chapter peeps, next one coming soon, and a friend of mine is asking if there is any fanart nd i can't draw to save my life lol so if anyone is a good drawer PLEASE! Send me some good ones for my story, thanx a bunch guys luv ya xoxo**_


	11. Confirmations and Confessions11

Chapter 11: confirmations and confessions.

_**A/N: heyy guys thanx for all the reviews, soz it soo long to update again, my internet is having rele bad problems. Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

"Alice how are you?" asked Mirana with concern when she saw how exhausted she looked

"Oh my you look positively exhausted are you alright?" said Angela with concern evident in her voice, her concern was burning in her eyes as well

"Yes im fine really, now what did you find out?" said Alice smiling and then looking at Mirana, _poor Princess Angela she looks so worried and concerned, she seems like a really sweet person _thought Alice as she glanced at Angela

"The prophecy as been confirmed, Prince Jack and Princess Angela speak the truth" said Mirana

"Which means that you are in terrible danger im afraid" said Jack bowing slightly at Alice and looking at her with pity

"Which also means that your security will have to be tightened as well im afraid" said Mirana looking apologetic

"Well in that case i shall keep my sword on my person at all times, and shall remain with Alice wherever she goes as well Your Grace" said Tarrant tightening his arms slightly around Alice protectively.

"Also My Lady there will two guards on guard outside your door at all times, and there will be two other guards following you discreetly wherever you go, just to increase your safety My Lady" said The White Knave seriously

"Also the same measures will be taken for your security Prince Jack, Princess Angela, The White Knave shall be over seeing your security arrangements Princess Angela and Prince Jack one of my best guards shall be seeing over you security arrangements" said Mirana

"And what of my brother Leo? Who will he be staying with?" asked Angela

"That's up to you Princess" said The White Knave smiling at Angela, who looked at him, smiled and blushed, The White Knave seemed to be quite taken with her and she seemed to be quite taken with him aswell thought Alice mischievously, Mirana caught the look in Alice's eyes and said

"Lady Alice could I have a word in Private?" asked Mirana with a curious look in her eyes

"Of course Your Grace" said Alice with knowing look in her eyes, she knew what it was about, she wanted to know what I was scheming thought Alice with a knowing smile.

"Lord Hightop could you please help me?" asked Alice

"Of Course My Lady" said Tarrant while putting Alice out of his lap, he stood up, then held Alice's hands and hoisted her up, she latched her arms around Tarrant's torso while becoming intoxicated with his scent, he then put his arm around Alice's waist so she could stand properly, she let one hand go while keeping one arm around Tarrant's torso and lent on him for support and did her best to try and walk all the way to the dressing room, she almost made it halfway but then became too tired and sore to walk any further, Tarrant seemed to sense this when she stopped and started breathing heavily so he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the dressing room with Queen following behind him, he put Alice down on a chair then left after saying

"You should rest after this Alice" said Tarrant with concern, worry and love evident in his eyes and voice.

"Yes I agree, you look dead tired Alice, but well done with walking that far today Alice, you did really well" said Mirana with concern and admiration in her eyes and voice

"Oh thank you and yes I think I will rest after this" said Alice while Yawning

"I'll send for you after where're done Tarrant" said Mirana

"Ok Mirana" said Tarrant as he closed the door and stole one last glance at Alice worriedly

"Oh what a sweetheart he is" said Mirana who noticed the look on Tarrant's face as he left

"Oh yes he's been worried me about all day, now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Alice looking at Mirana with a knowing look, she knew what it was about; she just wanted to confirm it.

"I wanted to know what you're planning between Princess Angela and The White Knave Alice" said Mirana in an almost excited and apprehensive voice.

"Well have you noticed the looks that The White Knave has been giving Princess Angela?" asked Alice

"Hmmm...Oh yes now that you mention it I noticed The White Knave being extra friendly towards Princess Angela when we were consulting The Oraculum" said Mirana in a thoughtful tone.

"Well I've been thinking about the possibility of a romance between the two, what do you think?" said Alice excitedly with a Cheshire grin on her face as her eyes lit up with pure excitement, just like Tarrant's eyes would when he was excited.

"I think it's a positively marvellous idea!" said Mirana in a mischievous tone.

"Now what could possibly be such a good idea for our Queen to have that look on her face?" asked Absolem who had just appeared in the room.

"We're scheming Absolem" said Alice simply

"Scheming what?" asked Absolem.

"The best and most discreet way to find out if Princess Angela and The White Knave hold romantic feelings toward one another, and if they do we'll just discreetly help them be together." Said Mirana mischievously

"You two are bad influences on each other" said Absolem with a sigh

"Oh?" said Alice and Mirana together with innocent looks on their faces.

"Anyway I just came in here to tell you to hurry because Tarrant is getting more and more anxious by the second and its starting to drive everyone mad, well in a manner of speaking." Said Absolem

"Oh is he?" asked Alice with concern

"Poor dear, we shant keep him waiting any longer, send him in please" said Mirana sweetly.

"As you wish Your Grace" said Absolem nodding his head and leaving to get Tarrant.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked feverently while pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Im not sure Mr Hatter, why don't you just calm down Im sure they'll be out soon." Said Angela in a kind, gentle and reasoning voice.

"Maybe she need my help with walking, ..." said Tarrant feverishly but was interrupted from his rant by a shout of HATTER! from Mally.

"Fiz, fez Im fine thankyou" said Tarrant in a strained voice while closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to clear it of madness.

"look Mr Hatter im sure she's fine and she'll be out soon just relax" said Angela in a reassuring tone

"yes...yes you're right thankyou milady" said Tarrant bowing slightly to Angela. As if right on cue Absolem appeared on Tarrant's shoulder and said...

"There done talking now Tarrant, you can go inside, The Lady Alice requires your assistance" said Absolem as he fluttered over to The White Knave's shoulder as Tarrant dashed madly for the door and rushed inside.


	12. Authors Note

_**A/N: please note, this story has been temporarily suspended until further notice, sorry for any inconvenience, I've just got too much going on at the moment, with my traineeship studies and other personal reasons. **_


End file.
